Harrison's Cartoon Adventures
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: A cartoon spin-off series based on the original franchise.


This is the first chapter of my cartoon spin-off series based on the original Harrison Universe franchise. Please note that I do now own Sonic Underground, Epic Mickey, Cartoon Alvin & the Chipmunks, Cartoon Pac-Man, or Cartoon Back to the Future they all and their origins belong to their respective owners. Harrison in this fanfic has a cartoonier look and still has the blue short sleeve shirt, dark blue crocs, and black pants. Here goes.

Humans meet Hedgehogs

My name is Harrison Cora; I'm a fifth teen year old boy that lives on the planet Mobius. For years this land has been in total darkness because of an evil scientist Dr. Robotnik. He took the throne of the great Queen Aleena and roboticized nearly every citizen he could find. A team known as Sonic Underground is at battle with him to free Mobius, meanwhile me and my two closest friends Will and Heather are on our own adventures. We three have been together for as long as I can remember. I remember the day when we first met the Sonic Underground all well, too well.

Robotropolis

The SWATBOTS were on the search through the dark city of Robotropolis, formerly known as Mobotropolis. They were searching for me and my friends to roboticize us.

"The children have escaped." One of the SWATBOTS said.

"Report back to Dr. Robotnik right away." The other said.

We were hiding on top of a building which we climbed up with a ladder from the building.

"Whew," I said, "They're gone."

"About time," My friend, Will, said, "My clothes were starting to get filthy from all that running. And I just did my laundry."

Will Flecther, my fifth teen year old best friend who always wore a yellow shirt with red sleeves along with white pants and shoes and has blond hair. He's a bit of a girl which is ironic because of my other friend.

"Don't be such a baby Willy," My other friend Heather said, "You're a basically a walking washing machine, you can clean your cloths like it's nothing."

Heather Madison, my fourteen year old best friend that's a really big tom boy. She always wears purple shirt and red jeans and shoes and also has dark purple hair.

These two have been with me for what felt like an eternity. We've grown closer has we traveled together.

"Shut up Heather!" Will said, "You would have no idea how long it took to make my cloths beautifully perfect if it bit you on the sock."

I sighed and said, "Oh brother. Look guys we can't stand here and argue all day. Those SWATBOTS are still after us."

Heather agreed and said, "He's right. We can't hide up here forever."

Will complained, "I would like to try, cuz I can't stand the way that every time we get out there my cloths always get dirty in the end. It's a nightmare!"

I chuckled as I patted him on the back, "Come on dude, this is adventure it's all about getting dirty."

Will complained even more, "Then I really hate adventure with a burning passion."

Heather teased him, "I bet he hit his head at birth, really hard."

Then suddenly we heard robot sounds getting louder which means bad news.

Heather looked down then back up and said, "We better move SWATBOTS on the port bow!"

Will complained, "I'm not going anywhere until my clothes are perfectly clean again."

He then sat down and crossed his arms.

I got annoyed and said, "Dude it's either you keep wearing organic clothes or you can wear the new fashion called robotization!"

Will turned to look at me with a shocked face and said, "We'd better get going I mean adventure's out there, right?"

We then started running and jumped off the building on the right side.

"Targets detected," One of the SWATBOTS said, "Must capture for Robotnik's army!"

We started running away from the bots but then later we started to get tired from all the running and then Will started to fall to the ground to rest.

"Ewww!" He shouted, "Dirt dirt dirt! Carry me outta here!"

One of the SWATBOTS were about to capture Will when all of the sudden a blue blur came out of nowhere and sliced the bots head off.

It didn't stop there cuz then a purple laser came outta nowhere and blasted the other bots head off.

Then an earthquake started to rumble and made the third SWATBOT fall apart.

I ran toward Will and helped him back up as Will said, "My clothes! Great just great, now it'll take all night to clean this up!"

Then a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with a black nose and eyes and peach arms and tummy and wearing white gloves and red sneakers with a white strip and a golden lock and a necklace shaped like a guitar showed up.

"Bummer Majores!" the hedgehog said, "What're you kids doing out it Robotropolis like this?"

Then a second anthropomorphic hedgehog appeared, this time it was an eggplant colored hedgehog with orchid colored hair and wears a dress with short purple skirt and a red sleeveless top, a band of gold that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of it, purple gloves that go up to her elbows, and red stockings under purple boots.

"Seriously," She said, "This place is robo country and this sure isn't a free country."

Then a third hedgehog came along, he was green with spikes that are shaggier than the first two, he wears a reddish-brown vest, black spiked wristlaces, and a belt bag. Also he as red and white shoes and has one ear pierced.

"Woah," He said as he looked at Will's dirty clothes, "Guess you're having a bad day maybe even worse than Sonia."

The female replied, "Can it Manic! These kids are in trouble we need to get them to safety."

The blue hedgehog replied, "Sonia's right, come on guys let's head back to our place."

I didn't know how to reply but we had no choice. So I replied, "Okay, come on guys let's follow them."

Will and Heather said together, "Right."

Then suddenly the blue hedgehog grapped the other hedgehogs arm as the female said, "Grab on."

Heather saw and asked, "What's going on?"

The green one replied, "Dude just trust us, you'll want to hang on."

So the three of us shrugged and I grapped on the green hedgehogs other arm with Heather grapped the female's arm and Will grapped my arm.

Suddenly the blue hedgehog started running extremely fast in an instant. The wind was blowing in our face like never before but the thing was it didn't bother me. We were moving faster than the speed of sound and what just felt like a second we were at some place that looked like a garage.

"Here we are," The blue hedgehog said, "Home sweet home."

The female replied in a slightly annoyed voice, "Yeah without the mission completed!"

The green one replied, "Chill out sis, we had to save these dudes we can complete the mission later."

The female replied, "The more we delay our mission the longer it will take to stop Robotnik from taking over all of Mobius."

I was confused to what was going on so I asked, "Ummm what's going on?"

The blue hedgehog ran in front of me and said, "Excuse me where are our manners? My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The female introduced herself, "And I'm Sonia the Hedgehog."

The green hedgehog then said, "Just call me Manic, cuz of course that's my name. We're the Sonic Underground."

I was amazed to see talking hedgehogs so I said, "The Sonic Underground huh? I'm Harrison Cora."

Will was fixing his hair from the running and then said, "Um I'm Will Flecther and I hope this place has a place where I can fix myself up because I've had enough of the dirt and mud!"

Heather replied in annoyance, "Will please chill, you can fix yourself later and second off the world is filled with dirt and mud so just get used to it okay? Anyway I'm Heather Madison it's awesome to meet you guys."

"We're glad we got you out of there in time." Sonia said, "SWATBOTS are all over the place."

I walked up to Sonic and asked, "What was the plan anyway?"

Sonic answered, "We were about to sneak in Robotnik's base and get his plans for his roboticizer."

Will asked, "What kind of plan?"

Manic explained, "A oh no no good plan that's for sure."

Sonia groaned and said, "We don't know what yet but we think it might be for micro robotizicer.*"

(*This chapter takes place before Three Hedgehogs and a Baby)

I stroked my chin for a little bit trying to think of what to say until finally, "How about we help?" I asked.

Sonia replied, "Absolutely not! Heading anywhere near Robotnik's base is too dangerous."

Heather replied, "Come on! We could really help."

I then said, "Yeah give us a chance. We could handle ourselves against SWATBOTS."

Sonic joined in, "We had to save your butts from SWATBOTS, remember bozo?"

I got annoyed and replied, "That's because you didn't give us a chance to do our thing!"

Will complained, "Since when have we ever had a thing?"

Heather and I shouted, "Shut up!"

Will scoffed and said, "Whatever just get me a place to wash my clothes right now!"

Sonia patted him on the back and said, "Let me help you with those clothes sweetie."

Will smiled and said, "Finally some help."

I said, "I heard that!"

Manic saw them walk out and asked, "Is he always such and S.A.P.?"

Heather asked, "S.A.P.?"

Sonic laughed as he said, "Spiny Annoying Princess."

I said in slight annoyance of the thought of Will, "Yep he's always complaining about staying handsome and clean."

Heather added in, "We're basically best friends regardless."

Manic changed the subject and said, "Hey I don't mind a little help don't you Sonic bro?"

Sonic replied, "Are you crazy Manic?! Look I don't mind you causing so many dints in the van because of your drum sticks but these guys are just kids! Taking them out there is the same thing as sending a flightless bird out there."

Manic came up with a comeback, "Hey we're kids and look where we are so far."

Sonic was shocked and said, "Fair point."

I asked, "We're happy to help so are you gonna let us help or not."

Sonic shrugged and said, "Eh the more the merrier I guess."

Manic then added, "We just need to get the approval of the real S.A.P."

Heather took a guess to who they were talking about, "Sonia?"

Manic snapped his fingers and said, "You got it. You should've seen her when we were fixing her bike after a major bad clothing day.*"

(*The Price of Freedom)

Heather replied, "Tell me about it, Will is always being so childish whenever we go somewhere like on the mountains or in the forest. He's always like: ohhh I'm not going there I'll get dirty, or but I just took a shower!"

Manic got up and walked to Heather and said, "Doesn't that drive you insane?! Like this one time…"

As Manic and Heather talked about their S.A.P.s Sonic and I talked to each other.

"Looks like Heather found a new best friend." I said.

"That's a first," Sonic said, "It's like looking at Manic in a dress as a human."

Sonic turned and asked, "How long has she been like that Harrison?"

I answered in a smile, "For as long as I can remember. We've been together ever since we were kids."

Sonic replied, "Woah! Now that's a long time."

I thought about something and asked, "Hey Sonic, when did you decide to try to over throw Robotnik?"

Sonic crossed his arms and said, "Ever since I lost my Uncle Chuck.*"

(*Beginnings)

He continued, "You see I didn't actually know I had a brother or sister at first. Before that I lived with who I thought was my mother and father.** They told me to head for Uncle Chuck's home and I've lived there since."

(**Again Beginnings)

He then said, "So I've reunited with them so we can defeat Robotnik, free Mobius, and find my mother Queen Aleena."

I paid attention and heard him say Queen Aleena and I asked, "Queen Aleena is your mother?"

Sonic was surprised I knew the name and asked, "You know her?"

I explained, "Of course I do she's the great Queen of Mobius at least she was."

Sonic nodded and said, "Until Robotnik came along. Now she's gone missing and we're gonna find her."

I said, "Yes, but what I'm surprised is that she's your mom. If that's the case that makes you a-."

Sonic answered, "You got that right buddy, I'm a prince. But just call me Sonic and don't even think about giving me all that "oh sorry your majesty" business because I'm not that kind of guy unlike Sonia."

I nodded and said, "Right."

Sonic then asked, "So what can you dudes do to kick some Robotnik butt."

I explained, "Not really as much but Heather studied karate as a child and Will learned Ballet which surprising is pretty useful."

Sonic was surprised as he said, "Sweet you guys are more way past cool than I thought."

I thanked him and smiled until Sonia and Will returned with Will's clothes done and clean.

"Thank you so much." Will said to Sonia.

"No problem," She said, "When it comes to fashion cleaning I'm the girl for the job."

Sonic walked to Sonia and said, "Yo sis, I think they should help at least this once."

Sonia was shocked about what he said and went, "What?!"

Manic joined the conversation, "Yeah they won't be in the way I mean Heather's a karate master. Now that is sweet."

Sonia folded her arms and said, "I said no! They're just kids we're not putting them in danger I don't care what lesson they took in the past, they're staying here."

Will agreed and said, "Yes absolutely."

Heather sighed and said, "Wow it's like looking at Will as a female hedgehog in a dress."

Will cried, "I heard that!"

I walked to Sonia and begged, "Please Sonia we won't get in the way. We can help at anything we promise."

Sonia continued to refuse, "No way you're not going and that's final!"

Later in Robotropolis….

We were hiding in the ruins of the robot city making sure there were no SWATBOTS on the job.

Sonia scoffed in annoyance and said to her brothers, "I don't know how you bone heads convinced me into this."

Will replied, "I wonder as well Sonia. I wonder as well."

I got tired of them and said, "Look we're here so just go along with it, okay Mr. and Mrs. I want to be clean?"

They nodded but not with happy faces as Will said, "And I just cleaned these clothes."

Sonic then explained, "Okay guys we're gonna sneak in and search for those plans for robotization, meanwhile you dudes distract those SWATBOTS with your little ballet and karate skills."

I nodded and said, "Got it you wait until the bots are out of sight and out of mind."

Manic and Heather did their handshake as Manic said, "Catch you on the flip side right?"

Heather replied, "You can count on it."

I waved to Will and Heather and said, "Come on guys let's jet."

Then Will and Heather followed me to find the SWATBOTS.

Meanwhile at the main base of Robotropolis…

"Have you found them yet Sleet?" Asked the man with red eyes and a brown mustache and wore a red and yellow dictator uniform and a robot arm.

An anthropomorphic wolf with brown fur, yellow hair, and grey eyes with a black cape and black boots, and a black bounty hunter suit with grey emblem said, "Still no sign of them master Robotnik but once we find them our master plan will commence."

Robotnik replied, "I hope so for you and Dingo's stake."

Then a beep came from the machine and Sleet looked at the screen and saw three humans being chased by SWATBOTS.

"What is it?!" Robotnik asked in a loud voice.

"SWATBOTS are after three human children. Fat chance they have a chance of getting away."

Robotnik rubbed his chin and said, "They're quite worthless but we could use more members for my robot army."

Meanwhile back with me and the gang….

"Come and catch us if you can!" I shouted to the bots.

We ran away from the bots and buying the hedgehogs some time.

Heather looked ahead and said, "Almost there."

Will turned and asked, "For what? We're nowhere close to the exit to this wasteland."

Heather winked and said, "Trust me."

When they got in front of a building they stopped and turned in front of the SWATBOTS.

Will got scared and asked, "Okay now what?"

Heather replied, "Wait."

I shouted, "Wait for what?!"

Heather winked again, "It's a surprise."

The SWATBOTS got even closer to where they're just next to us.

"Heather?!" Will and I shouted.

Then Heather reached into her pocket and got out three little spheres and said, "Surprise!"

Then threw the spheres into the ground making a large purple cloud, when it cleared we were gone.

"The humans are no longer here." One SWATBOT said.

"Forget them, the hedgehogs come first anyway." The other said as they went to find the hedgehogs.

We hid behind some part of a destroyed building far away.

Will grapped Heather and shouted, "What the heck just happened?!"

She giggled and said, "Well a gal's gotta have some tricks up her sleeve right?"

I smiled and said, "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

She smiled back and said, "That's for me to know and for me to never share."

I looked outside and thought about the Sonic Underground.

Heather walked up to me and asked, "What's the matter Harrison?"

I looked at her and said, "I hope we see them again."

Will smiled and said, "And we will pretty soon."

Heather and I looked at him and saw that he was all of the sudden eager of seeing them again.

I asked, "What did you say?"

Heather then said, "I think he said what we think he said."

Will smiled and got out a white ring, a white necklace, and a white bracelet.

"Very soon." He said.

Heather and I jumped and saw the jewelry.

"What are those?!" We asked.

Will explained, "A ring for me, a necklace for Heather, and a bracelet for Harrison."

He then gave the necklace to Heather and the bracelet to me and we put them on.

I looked at my bracelet and said, "This is awesome!"

Heather asked, "Where'd you get them?"

Will explained, "Well when me and Sonia talked as we washed my clothes we found out how much we love jewelry and since they have those beautiful necklaces we made us some jewelry too. So there for no matter where we are we're always together."

Heather walked to him and said, "Wow this is new for you Will Nilly, you actually care about me."

Will blushed and said, "W-what?! What're you talking about? I've always cared about you, didn't I Harrison?"

I giggled and said, "I don't know I mean you're always so much like Sir-Cleans-A-Lot while Heather is all adventurous."

Will got frustrated and yelled, "I'll take those words and those jewelry back!"

We laughed as he yelled.

I looked back out with a smile and said, "Don't keep us waiting Sonic, cause I'll be waiting for when our real adventure begins."

We then walked out of Robotropolis.

So that's how we met the hedgehogs but it sure wasn't the last. We'll meet again in the future and when we do it will be great.

And that's the start to my spin-off fanfiction series I hope you enjoyed it. Before I sign off this is the universes in the two multiverses so far in terms of being introduced:

Pre-Super Genesis Wave Multiverse:

Prime Zone = Harrison Universe

Sonic Underground Zone = Harrison's Cartoon Adventures

Another Time in Another Place = Harrison's Kingdom Hearts

Post-Super Genesis Wave Multiverse:

Post-Super Genesis Wave World = Harrison Universe Z Kai

So as we know Harrison Universe is the original mainstream series so there for any other fanfic I write won't replace the original series but instead will be spin-offs based on the original series each set within their own continuities. So that's pretty much it bye.


End file.
